Inocente
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Era su deber, el que el Señor Oscuro les había encomendado: debilitar a Harry Potter, ir acabando con sus pilares, desde el más débil al más fuerte. Esa era su misión no estarse obsesionando con traidoras a la causa por mas bellas y sangre puras que sean.


**Inocente. **

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios que el lector reconozca pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

**..**

**Nota: One-Shot dedicado con mucho cariño a una buena amiga, Tini, mejor conocida como Pricesa Gryffindor. Espero que te guste.**

**..**

* * *

**..**

Aquel era su deber….

…..el que el Señor Oscuro les había encomendado: debilitar poco a poco a Harry Potter, ir acabando con sus pilares, uno por uno, desde el más débil al más fuerte….

…**.Esa era su misión….** no estarse obsesionando con traidoras a la causa…por las bellas y sangre puras que sean…

..

..

Ella era inocente, demasiado para su propio bien.

Con sus cabellos blancos y sus miradas puras…Con sus cantos al viento y su veneración a las ninfas del bosque.

Demasiado inocente para creer que nadie querría herirla, que todos tienen algo de bondad…incluso él.

_Qué inocente e ingenua estaba siendo Luna Lovegood. _

Llevaba meses observándola, estudiando sus modos, aprendiendo a leerla en silencio….sus fortalezas, sus miedos… y curiosamente era el mismo tiempo que tenía atrayendo su atención.

Cautivándolo con sus formas, con su modo de moverse, con delicadeza, siempre como si flotara…La observaba trotar por los pasillos y notaba el revuelo de sus hebras doradas…o el modo en que se rascaba inconcientemente el puente de la nariz…cómo fruncía los labios y arrugaba la frente mientras miraba la nada…

El corazón se le aceleraba y las manos le sudaban…y no podía evitar olvidar que era una fría serpiente, que era del bando de los oscuros, que era malo, que era su deber….y que la deseaba de un modo casi enfermizo.

Quizá Luna fuera demasiado inocente para él, pero era QUIEN lo hacía sentir vivo, QUIEN despertaba el calor en su cuerpo, QUIEN le alborotaba la respiración y lo hacía temblar….

Algo que definitivamente no era bueno.

Él no se podía permitir esa clase de emociones, un Mortífago de elite no tenía debilidades…siempre letal en todo momento, jamás debía de existir un punto de flaqueza….

Pero tal vez, sólo si tal vez se dejaba caer por una sola vez sería suficiente, podría continuar y olvidar. Aniquilar por completo todo rastro de magnetismo que le jalaba hacia la rubia.

Sí, eso era, eso haría.

..

* * *

..

Estaba enfrascada en su lectura, el ultimo numero de Quisquilloso; sentada al pie de un grueso tronco y permitiendo que el sol le arrancara destellos dorados a su cabello.

Los ojos de Luna se movían de un lado a otro de la hoja, absorbiendo emocionada las más nuevas y emocionantes noticias que su padre y la gente que trabajaban para él habían encontrado ese mes.

Le dio vuelta a la página y su boca hizo una enorme _O_ y de sus labios se escapó un gritito de sorpresa. Lo había conseguido, por fin su padre lo hizo. Ahora nadie podía negar que los _Torposoplos_ existieran. La innegable foto que había sido publicaba esa semana no dejaría ni una duda.

Sin poder contenerse, se puso de pie y comenzó dar saltos de aquí para allá, emocionada y feliz. Giraba y giraba su cuerpo mientra mantenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro al cielo y los brazos extendidos. De pronto sus pies se enredaron entre sí haciéndola trastabillar, era golpe seguro.

Luna apretó los ojos fuertemente, preparándose para una caída que jamás llegó.

Unos fuertes brazos lo habían detenido. Los sentía rodearla delicadamente por la cintura…unas grandes manos apretando firmemente la piel del lugar, pero sin llegar a hacer daño. Probablemente ya era hora de que abriera los ojos, se incorporará y le diera las gracias a quien quiera que la hubiera salvado, pero por algún extraño motivo el estar de esa forma la hacía sentir muy bien…Feliz.

Una vez que fue conciente de todo ello, de las sensaciones y emociones que poco a poco albergaba su cuerpo, se obligó a sí misma a reaccionar. _"Compórtate Luna Lovegood"_ se dijo. De golpe abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir.

Un par de brillantes y hermosas orbes verdes la miraban desde arriba. Se sintió cautivada al instante, llena de una nueva emoción que no supo, no pudo, o no quiso identificar en ése momento.

— ¿Estás bien?—, le pregunto el dueño de aquellos ojos. Su voz era grave, ronca, pero a la vez tan suave y reconfortante…como caricia de sol en verano.

—Sí…sí—. Luna no podía despegar la vista del chico que aún la mantenía entre sus brazos y en su fuero interno se preguntó qué debía de hacer para quedarse así toda la vida.

— ¿Segura?—ella asintió en silencio. —Bien.

—Bien—, repitió la rubia. Esto hizo que el moreno soltara una carcajada que dejó a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos. Luna sintió cómo ése sonido retumbaba en cada fibra de su ser.

— ¿Quieres que te suelte?—, dijo él como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No, es decir sí—. Luna se golpeó mentalmente y con voz que trató de que sonara firme dijo: —Sí, por favor.

Con lentitud el moreno fue depositándola sobre el suelo, hasta que los pies descalzos de Luna tocaron la fresca tierra.

Se observaron por un momento, fijaban su mirar en la del otro…a veces de modo interrogante, otras con emoción indescriptible y en otras ocasiones con timidez por parte de ella y con una fiereza inaguantable por parte de él.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado mientras bailas—, dijo él momentos después rompiendo el silencio, —fue una suerte que me encontrará cerca, pero puede que yo no esté ahí para ayudarte la próxima vez.

—Sería una lástima—, soltó sin pensar Luna.

El chico sonrió de medio lado. — ¿Perdón?—Al instante pudo notar el rojo teñir las mejillas de la rubia.

—Es decir…yo…tú—. Luna se retorcía las manos fervientemente mientras notaba como el calor se apoderaba de su cara—. Lo tendré en cuenta—. Una vez mas fijó sus ojos en los del chico, no era algo intencional, es sólo que no podía evitarlo. —Gracias Zabini—, dijo tímidamente.

—Llámame Blaise.

Una inevitable sonrisa se instaló en la cara de Luna y de pronto el pecho pareció saltarle de emoción—Sólo si me dices Luna.

—De acuerdo.

—Perfecto—replicó exaltante de alegría. Tendió su mano hasta el chico, —Gracias Blaise.

Él la tomó entre las suyas. Ninguno de los dos contaba con la descarga eléctrica que los recorrería, con el acumulo de emociones extenuantes y el latir de sus corazones desbocados. —De nada Luna—, llevó la mano de la chica y le plantó caballerosamente un beso en el dorso, —fue un placer.

— ¡Luna!, ¡Luna!—se escuchó que gritaban a lo lejos. La rubia alzó la mirada y vio a Harry a espaldas del moreno, caminando hasta ella. Inmediatamente se soltó de Blaise.

—Fue un gusto, Blaise. Nos vemos luego—, se despidió la chica. Se hizo a un lado y se alejó un par de pasos, pero no dio un tercero cuando dio media vuelta, se plantó frente al Slytherin y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Ahora sí, hasta pronto.

Poco después Luna llegó hasta Harry, quien inmediatamente la abrazó por los hombros. Blaise, que se había dado media vuelta con la mano justo en el lugar en que los labios de Luna se posaron en su piel, miraba la escena con furia contenida….se tuvo que controlar a sí mismo apretando el puño a su costado en el momento en que escuchó como Harry le preguntaba a Luna: ¿_qué hacías con él?_ y la chica le respondió un _nada_.

No, no había sido una suerte que él hubiese estado ahí. No era suerte si llevaba toda la tarde observando a Luna desde las sombras. Llevaba horas admirándola, embebiéndose del brillo de su cabello bajo la luz solar, de su piel nívea y ojos azules, pero en el instante en que la vio ponerse de pie con aquella sonrisa en el rostro y danzar sin pudor por el jardín no se pudo contener y se fue acercando a ella con el fin de tocarla, de hablarle, de mirarla mas de cerca.

Fue entonces que la miró trastabillar y corrió lo mas rápido que sus largas piernas se lo permitieron.

Jamás podría describir con palabras la sensación, el éxtasis que lo llenó en el justo momento en que sintió el menudo cuerpo de Luna entre sus brazos. Su estrecha cintura, el olor de sus cabellos…el caliendo aliento al respirar…

Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada centímetro de su rostro, de su piel le parecía perfecto porque ÉL la estaba sintiendo, ÉL la estaba oliendo, era ÉL quien la apretaba contra su cuerpo y supo en ese mismo instante que Luna Lovegood no podía pertenecer a otro lugar que no fuera junto a él…Que Luna Lovegood no podía ser de nadie mas que de él….

Era una droga, SU droga…

..

* * *

..

Luna lo llamó Blaise desde entonces…en los pasillos cuando se encontraban, cuando se cruzaban al salir de la biblioteca, cuando coincidían al entrar al Gran Comedor.

No le decía mucho, en realidad no le decía nada mas que un _Hola Blaise_ seguido poco después de un _Adiós Blaise_. Pero él era toda una serpiente, astuta y calculadora. Él sabía cómo no desesperarse porque sabía que cada pequeño _Hola_ y _Adiós_ valdrían la pena…sabía que tarde o temprano tendría su recompensa. Así como valían la pena las calidas sonrisas que ella le otorgaba de vez en cuando. Esas eran su premio, por ahora, pero pronto dejarían de serlo…Pronto sería un _Hola_, una mirada, una caricia, un beso….para al final tener su cuerpo.

..

..

El libro era enorme, realmente enorme….no se equivocaba decir que muy probablemente pesaba la mitad de lo que ella pesaba, pero aun así se veía obligada a cargar con él, bueno mas bien a caminar con él abierto frente a su rostro por los pasillos del colegio. Claro está, no miraba ni dónde pisaba y ya en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de irse de boca por eso pero era un riesgo soportable…lo que no era soportable era el castigo que muy probablemente se ganaría por parte de McGonagall si no entregaba los deberes a tiempo.

Un escalón…bien, dos escalones…mejor aún…Un tercer escalón…una utopía…

El gritó que pegó Luna retumbó en todo el lugar hasta el punto de hacer eco…el libro salió volando a no sabía donde, pero bien lejos, y mentalmente se preparaba-de nuevo-para un duro y doloroso, muy doloroso golpe….

Uno que al final no fue tan doloroso gracias al cuerpo que se interpuso entre ella y el suelo. Alguien la había salvado-de nuevo-, pero esta vez no se hacía ilusiones ya que, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que el mismo chico te salve dos veces de una caída?

— ¡Vaya!, después de todo si estuve ahí la siguiente vez.

¡Oh no!, en este caso parece que muchaaaasss…

El cabello rubio le caía sobre el rostro impidiéndole la visión, sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre unos duros, muy duros pectorales y sentía un raro bulto justo a la altura de su vientre. No quería voltear, no quería alzar la mirada y toparse con el ojos de…de ÉL…del mismo chico que llevaba semanas colándose en sus sueños, el mismo chico del que cobardemente venía huyendo, al que sólo se atrevía a decirle _Hola _y _Adiós_ porque temía que su corazón se parara de repente cansado de latir escandalosamente, el mismo que se rehusaba a mirar pero el que le robaba una sonrisa y al que le entregaba sus noches de insomnio.

Le daba vergüenza mirarlo…era tonta, era estúpida en cuando a temas de chicos…ella era muy poca cosa, nada linda, nada guapa…_La Lunatica Lovegood_ con la varita tras la oreja…la chica que creía en criaturas que nadie mas creía y que le daba la los buenos días a los duendes escondidos debajo de las camas.

—Hola—, escuchó que Blaise decía mientras notaba los dedos del chico tomar su cabello y hacerlos a un lado, descubriéndole el rostro. Cuando por fin pudo mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron, no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de pertenencia, como si el estar junto a él fuera lo correcto, pero no lo era, no podía serlo.

—Hola—, contestó desviando la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien?—. Luna notó la preocupación en la voz de Blaise y eso no hizo más que producirle un vuelco en el pecho.

—Sí, estoy bien—torpemente Luna se puso en pie, en el trayecto no pudo evitar apoyarse de Blaise y sentir como las manos le quemaban ahí donde tocaba.

Blaise la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada, tan sólo imitó a la chica y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, uno de pie frente al otro, descubrió desesperado que Luna no lo miraba. Y por un instante sintió miedo. Miedo de que ése fuera el inicio de su camino a perderla cuando ni siquiera la había tenido.

— ¿Qué sucede Luna?—, preguntó acercándose a ella y tratando de tomarla de la mano. Mas la rubia dio un paso a tras y no permitió que la tocará.

—Nada, no sucede nada—. Blaise la vio ir por un libro tirado y volver deteniéndose más lejos que antes. —Te agradezco tu ayuda.

—De nada—, dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya es la segunda vez que pasa, se me está haciendo costumbre, creo.

—Pues espero que no exista una tercera—. Luna trató de dar media vuelta y salir lo más rápido de ahí, pero los dedos de Blaise cerrándose sobre su muñeca se lo impidieron.

Él la jaló hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron muy unidos, separados únicamente por el libro que Luna se empeñaba a apretar contra su pecho—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no exista una tercera vez?—, preguntó demandante.

—Bueno que puede que la próxima vez me caiga por un acantilado y no quiero que estés ahí pasa salvarme. No lo sé, podría llevarte de corbata—dijo a modo de broma, intentando aligerar la sensación

—Yo con gusto daría mi vida por ti—. Y curiosamente Blaise sabía que era verdad. Lo que no haría ni por su madre, ni por sus amigos-los que no tenía-…lo haría por ella.

—No—, replicó Luna con los ojos abiertos de par de par negándose a creer, pero entonces una idea iluminó su cerebro—. Sabes, los _Narggles_ suelen embotar el celebro de la gente y hacerles decir cosas raras—, eso si lo dijo bien en serio; se puso de puntitas e inspeccionó el rostro de Blaise con la mirada—. ¿Has estado últimamente en el invernadero tres?—, preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí—, contestó Blaise extrañado, —esta misma mañana.

—Pues ahí está, son los Narggles—, dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo—. En esta época del año suelen reproducirse y la temperatura de un invernadero, sobre todo del tres, es perfecta para eso. Ya me había asustado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por eso de _"Yo con gusto daría mi vida por ti"_ sonó muy real, pero debieron ser los _Narggles._

—Fue real Luna, sí lo haría, que no te quede la menor duda.

Y Luna ya no dudaba, la firmeza en la voz de Blaise se lo confirmó y de pronto sintió temor, ¿Por qué alguien como él daría la vida por alguien como ella? Ella, una traidora de la sangre…una defensora de los muggles…la mejor amida de una sangre sucia…la amiga del Elegido. ¿Por qué ella? La respuesta era algo que la traía y repelía a la vez.

—Es tarde. Me tengo que ir—, Luna se separó de él casi dolorosamente—. Nos vemos luego—. Dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar dejando a Blaise con una sensación nada agradable….era una mezcla de celos, odio…anhelo y deseo, con en fuerte sentido de la posesión que se peleaba con el sentido del deber.

..

* * *

..

Los días siguientes pudo sentir todo el tiempo la mirada de Blaise sobre ella. Allá donde iba lo mirada…lo notaba y de la misma manera que los ruiseñores son atraídos por la primavera, así era atraída ella hacia Blaise, algo natural…algo sin explicaciones…

Ya no se limitaba al _Hola_ y _Adiós_, ahora eran extensas charlas sentados frente al lago, eran susurros en la biblioteca o miradas significativas en el Gran Comedor. Sonrisas que parecían casi permanentes, y mensajes discretos que sólo ellos podían descifrar.

Cuando Blaise se dirigía a una de sus sitas con Luna junto a lago, Draco se interpuso en su camino.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Luego, tengo algo que hacer—, Blaise trató de esquivarlo pero el rubio fue más rápido cortándole el paso.

—No, será ahora y me vas a escuchar—. Blaise bufó fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos. Estaban en medio de una Sala Común vacía y nadie los podía escuchar—. No creas ni por un segundo que no hemos notado lo que te traes con la Lunática…

—Luna—, corrigió Blaise.

—Con Lovegood. Y no se a dónde mierda quieres llegar pero mas te vale que no intentes hacer nada estúpido. Nuestro Seños confía en nosotros, confía en ti y en mí. Y no voy a permitir que por una idiotez como este jueguito con la Loca, no arruine todo lo que hemos logrado. Si lo que quieres es cogerte a la asquerosa traidora hazlo y…

Blaise, enojado como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, tomó a Draco por el cuello de la tunica y lo estampó contra la pared—. Cuida tu boca Malfoy, mira que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, ¿o ya se te olvido que te la montaste con Granger?—, Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente —. ¡Oh sí, lo sé! Tal vez lo hiciste en contra de su voluntad pero lo hiciste y eso para nuestro señor es traición. Mira que desear a una Sangre Sucia, eso si es asqueroso.

— ¿No se lo dirás cierto?

El moreno pareció pensárselo por un momento—No, no por ahora. Pero si colmas mi paciencia lo haré, que no te quede la menor duda. ¿Estamos claros?

—Sí.

—Bien—Blaise soltó a Draco quien inmediatamente se arregló el cuello. Y cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, escuchó como el rubio murmuraba un "Imbécil". Menos de un segundo después el puño de Blaise le rompía la nariz. —Y se llama Luna, no Lunática, aunque para ti es Lovegood—, de dijo por ultimo a un rubio que lo miraba desde el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos y la sangre mojando sus ropas.

..

..

—…y todas la noches de luna llena salen a recolectar los pedazos de estrellas que caen del cielo—, decía Luna emocionada mientras elevaba la mano y tocaba estrellas invisibles bajo la atenta mirada de Blaise—, la gente no puede verlos…aunque mas bien no quieren verlos—, dijo con tristeza—. Veraz, los_ Nynndu_ no son las criaturas más hermosas que digamos, son muy tímidos y constantemente se esconden de los humanos ya que estos no comprender su naturaleza y los maltratan, pero eso prefieren vivir en el anonimato. Sólo se muestran ante personas especiales.

Blaise, que estaba recargado con la espalda contra un árbol y con la rubia sentada entre sus piernas elevó una de sus manos y acarició el perfil de Luna, con placer la sintió vibrar bajo su toque—. Apuesto lo que sea que tú has visto uno.

—Pues acabas de perder Blaise, porque no he visto ninguno.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que existen?

—Mi madre me habló de ellos cuando aún vivía, ella sí vio uno.

—Debió de ser una bruja muy especial—, dijo mientras dejaba sus dedos decender hasta el cuello de la chica.

—Lo fue, era grandiosa y muy hermosa también.

Blaise se inclinó hacia delante, acercando sus labios hasta la oreja de Luna—. No tanto como tú—, le susurró.

La rubia dio un respingo y volteó a mirarlo impresionada. Blaise se echó un poco hacia tras para verla mejor—. ¿De verdad lo crees?—, preguntó ilusionada.

—Lo creo, lo sé, lo veo—. Con delicadeza posó la frente contra la de Luna, —Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

—Creo que tú sí eres especial—, dijo Luna por lo bajo, sin despegarse de Blaise —. Tú si podrías ver a los _Nynndu._

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Me viste a mí.

—No Luna, cualquiera que se jacte de saber reconocer la verdadera belleza, la pura y la real te miraría. Fuiste tú quien me vio a mí. Yo soy tu _Nynndu_.

— ¿Y recolectarás pedazos de estrellas caídas para mi?

—Yo subiría al mismo cielo por ellas.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Luna fue lo más enervante que Blaise hubiese sentido nunca. Fue una fuerza avasallante que lo colmó desde adentro y lo hizo sentir realmente vivo por primera vez…

Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando hasta unirse en un beso por demás deseado, con delicadeza tomó las mejilla de Luna entre sus manos mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho duro. Se besaron lento, pausado, paladeando cada emoción que la unión de sus bocas les regalaba, cuando se separaron por falta de aliento, sus rostros siguieron muy juntos y sus frente apoyadas la una en la otra.

Luna le sonrío desde el corazón y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

..

..

Era un secreto, su secreto, de ellos dos y de nadie más. Se querían, se pertenecía. Era ella quien lo hacía sentir vivo, quien despertaba el calor dormido en su cuerpo, la chica que le alborotaba la respiración y la hacía temblar…

Su más grande, puro y real sentimiento

Su más grande deseo, pero también su más valiosa posesión.

Porque no había dudas, ella era suya, su mujer…sólo él era el dueño de su tiempo…de sus miradas…de sus besos….era el único dueño de sus pensamientos. Y la sola idea de que todo eso pudiese cambiar, que de un momento a otro todo aquello se acabase, que alguien más le quitara algo que era suyo, lo volvía loco.

Por eso la seguía, la cuidaba…ella no debía hablar con nadie, mirar a nadie. Nadie se le debía de acercar…nadie podía siquiera mirarla…o respirar su mismo aire, porque incluso de eso él era el dueño…

_De sus alientos perdidos…_

Y fue esa la razón que hizo su ser temblar de rabia, al ver como Neville se le acercaba, era la razón de que sus pupilas se oscurecieran de furia, su cuerpo se tensase y sus puños se cerraran hasta enterrarse las uñas en la carne…Fue la razón por la que deseó matar a Neville Longbotton, por acercarse a Luna, por hablarle, porque le estaba robando su tiempo y le quita las sonrisas que sólo debían de ser él.

Luna se despidió del chico para después dirigirse hasta donde, no sabía, estaba Blaise.

Una mano dura se cerró sin delicadeza sobre su antebrazo arrastrándola a la oscuridad de un pasillo…por un momento se asustó y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando los labios de Blaise apresaron los suyos y su aroma a hombre le colmó el olfato.

Él jamás la había besado así, con tanta necesidad en cada moviendo, con tanto deseo escrito en su piel…con aquellas manos recorriéndola entera hasta el punto de querer colarse bajo su blusa escolar. Un calor desconocido la invadió desde adentro y tuvo miedo por primera vez, no de Blaise, no de ella, de la situación. Porque sabía a dónde la llevaría todo aquello, porque sabía qué significa la molestia apremiante en su bajo vientre y la dureza que comenzó a notarse en la entrepierna del moreno.

En un momento de lucidez de separó de él…tenía los labios rojos e hinchados y la respiración acelerada, al alzar la vista y clavarla en los ojos de Blaise, se sorprendió de lo que vio…aquellos ojos nunca habían estado tan oscuros como en ese momento.

—Lo siento—, dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Blaise la estrechó entre sus brazos y la hizo enterrar el rostro en su pecho—. No, no, perdóname tú a mí, no sé, no pude controlarme. Te juro que no volverá a pasar.

—Es que yo quiero que pase, pero no ahora, no aquí—, elevó la mirada hasta Blaise—. Quiero ser tuya Blaise pero no estoy preparada.

El moreno asintió en silencio. Le dio un beso en la coronilla para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de Luna y salir de ahí…para soltarse metros mas adelante…

No debemos de olvidar que es su secreto, de ellos dos y de nadie más.

..

* * *

..

La encontró llorando al pie de aquel árbol. Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus manos y los hombros le temblaban incesantemente.

Ella ya lo sabe, la noticia se ha expandido por todo Hogwarts…la prueba inequívoca de que la guerra estaba por comenzar.

Luna pareció sentirlo e inmediatamente alzó el rostro hasta el moreno.

— ¡Blaise!—dijo entre lágrimas. Rápidamente se puso en pie y se lanzó a los brazos del chico. El Slytherin la estrujo contra su pecho y le peinó los largos cabellos rubios mientras sentía cómo el llanto de Luna le mojaba la camisa—. Está muerto. Él está muerto. ¿Por qué Blaise, por qué?

—Habrá guerra Luna. Y cuando eso sucede muchos mueren.

—Pero yo no quiero, no creo poder soportarlo—con delicadeza se separó del chico mirando el suelo—. Siento un hueco en el corazón. Siento que el aire me falta y que la desolación lucha por quebrar mi mente y mi espíritu.

—No lo voy a permitir—, Blaise acortó la distancia que Luna había creado entre ellos, con firmeza la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura mientras que le elevaba el rostro obligándola a mirarlo—. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

Luna lo miró con el más infinito amor. Asintió en silencio creyendo ciegamente en sus palabras, se acorrucó contra el pecho de Blaise y permaneció pegada a él por horas, hasta que el sol se ocultó y el manto de la noche los cubrió por completo.

Y aún con la chica apresada contra su cuerpo, con su suave aliento acariciándole la piel del cuello, Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír en una mueca fría y sin vida, llena de maldad, de obsesión, de fanatismo desmedido y deseos incontrolables.

Había sido su primera misión, su primera verdadera misión. Jamás pensó que se sintiera tan bien.

_El matar. _

El ser el dueño absoluto de una vida…tener el futuro de una persona en sus manos. El placer de aquellas suplicas no se comparaba con nada, excepto tal vez al toque de las suaves manos de Luna contra su mejilla.

Pero aún así, el matar es mucho mejor…se sentía enfermizamente bien. Jamás había estado tan vivo como cuando dijo aquella dos palabras…Dos simples palabras imperdonables robadoras de alientos…ladronas de vida…siempre y cuando vinieran después de unos cuanto _Crucios._

Extasiante. Cerraba los ojos y aún ahora con ella entre sus brazos, escuchaba claramente sus lamentos…sus gritos que rompían el aire como una daga envenenada….su cuerpo retorciéndose y sus ojos desorbitados de sufrimiento.

Él mismo lo había pedido, él mismo se arrodilló ante su señor y le pidió que le entregara aquella misión. Era algo sencillo, lo sabía….pero había mucho más en juego…era un asunto de satisfacción personal. Llevaba semanas queriendo hacerlo. Quería matarlo...asesinarlo. No era nada, no era nadie, sólo un ser insignificante que lo único que hacía era robar espacio. ¿Cuántos en este mundo llorarían su muerte?...No sus padres locos en San Mungo…no la sociedad, no Hogwarts…Puede que lo hiciera su abuela y los estúpidos de sus "amigos" los leones, pero nadie mas, nadie. Él podía hacerlo, podía acabar con su mísera existencia no sin antes castigarlo por tocar a Luna.

La salida a Hogsmade fue un bonnus extra, una coincidencia macabra que llegó a satisfacer sus planes. Él lo miraba como un mensaje del mas allá, una señal que le decía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien…y aunque no lo estuviera, aun así lo iba a hacer.

No fue difícil hacer que el chico se separara de sus amigos, una nota falsa firmada con el nombre de Luna y el muy imbécil si dirigió a su propia muerte…Pero no tenían porque quejarse, él siempre había creído que existía algo hermoso en la muerte, y no se podía negar que la de Neville Longbotton había sido estupenda.

Sí, su cuerpo lívido encontrado por el crecido Hagrid había sido la primera advertencia del Señor Oscuro, y había sido la primera y la ultima por parte de Blaise Zabini, ya que él no daba segundas oportunidades ni chance de redimirse ante su persona.

—Tranquila Luna, yo te cuidaré. No permitiré que nunca nadie se te acerque, nunca—dijo susurrante mientras peinaba los cabellos de la rubia.

—Te amo Blaise—dijo con las lágrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos.

Blaise, Blaise no contestó.

..

* * *

..

— ¿Qué hacía con él?—, preguntó demandante, con la furia brillando en sus ojos.

—Sólo platicábamos.

—No quiero que lo hagas, no lo quiero cerca de ti.

Luna se zafó del fuerte agarre al que Blaise la tenía sometida, dio unos pasos atrás y enfrentó al moreno como nunca antes lo había hecho—. Harry es mi amigo. Él me necesita.

—Yo te necesito, no él.

—Lo siento Blaise, pero no pienso abandonarlo, no ahora. Como tú lo dijiste, la guerra se acerca y yo voy a pelearla, lo haré por mi vida, por lo que creo y por los que quiero. A lado de mis amigos, a lado de Harry. —. Blaise embravecido casi se lanzó sobre Luna tomándola de los hombros duramente—. Me lastimas.

—No te lo voy a permitir. Tú no estarás a lado de nadie si no es a mi lado. Junto a mí para siempre Luna—, la miraba con fiereza, enterrando los dedos en la nívea piel de Luna.

—Me estás lastimando—, repitió Luna al borde de las lagrimas.

Blaise pareció reaccionar de golpe, la soltó abriendo las manos y alejándose unos pasos de la rubia—. Perdóname—, dijo sin mirarla.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, no me vuelvas a lastimar, no tú. De cualquiera podría sopórtalo menos de ti—. El moreno, quien tenía la vista clavada en el suelo se vio obligado a alzar el rostro cuando Luna se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de la barbilla—. Pelearemos juntos contra quien sea y viviremos mas allá de esta guerra.

—Promételo.

—Lo prometo.

..

..

Pero la guerra no dio tregua…primero fue Neville, su mejor amigo…semanas después su padre.

Lo habían encontrado sin vida en el jardín de su casa, seguramente regando las flores que la misma Luna había plantado y que muy fervientemente le había pedido que cuidara en su ausencia.

La vida se le había escapado de golpe de sus ojos azules y la marca tenebrosa flotaba sobre su casa.

Ella pronto se enteraría, sabría muy pronto que su padre fue asesinado por los suyos y no quería perderse el momento en que eso sucediera. Quería estar con ella cuando eso pasara.

_Demencial, __enfermizo, retorcido, absurdo e ilógico…_

Fueron otros chicos como él, con la misma insignia, con la misma mentalidad destructiva y fanática quienes lo hicieron pero él quería consolarla por algo que no pudo, ni quiso evitar. Y no lo hizo porque Xenophilius Lovegood ocupaba parte del cariño de Luna, porque la rubia lo quería y tendría que compartirla con él. Por eso no pidió por él, porque aun a sabiendas de que su muerte sería un duro golpe para la chica, él, Blaise Zabini, se encargaría de su pena, él cuidaría de ella, velaría sus noches y borraría todo rastro de lagrimas en de su rostro. Porque era uno menos en su lista, una muerte más en su camino a ser el dueño absoluto de Luna Lovegood

Estaba muy pendiente, con sus ojos clavados en ella en la espera a que le llegara la noticia. Sus ojos brillaron de forma espeluznante cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall dirigirse a la mesa de los Ravenclaw, detenerte junto a Luna, susurrarle algo al odio para después, tomándola del antebrazo, salir con ella del Gran Comedor. Y cuando el largo y alborotado cabello de Luna se perdió en la distancia, él sonrió satisfecho, se irguió en su asiento y bebió de su copa.

Al siguiente día Luna salió del castillo con rumbo al funeral de su padre. Blaise alcanzó a ver como Luna desaparecía tras cruzar las rejas del Hogwarts tomada de la mano de la profesora McGonagall.

Estaba furioso, el día anterior no había podido acercársele dado que la rubia se encerró en su dormitorio en la alta torre de las águilas. En ningún momento le llamó, no pidió por él, no necesitó que sus brazos la rodearan, que su camisa negra se mojara con las lágrimas que derramaba…y eso él lo odiaba.

Porque Luna debía de necesitarlo como él la necesitaba, porque Luna debía de sentir su aliento cerca para saber que respiraba como lo hacía él, porque ella debía de necesitarlo, ser totalmente dependiente de su presencia, como lo era él.

Fingiendo una paciencia de la que carecía, esperó…

Primero fue un día, después fueron dos…tres días…una semana.

Él la necesitaba, era dependiente de ella, ¿por qué ella no lo era de él?

Blaise sólo podía encontrar una razón, una respuesta…Luna era una mentirosa, los "Te Amo" que salieron de sus delgados y sonrosados labios no eran verdad…cada beso, cada caricia eran falsos…Fue entonces que se sintió herido, humillado. Él habría estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo, TODO por ella, pero Luna Lovegood no se lo merecía…

Pero la imagen de ella en brazos de otro lo invadía…hombres sin nombre que dibujaban caminos por la blanca y piel de Luna, labios que corrompían su inocencia…y entonces se decía que no lo podía permitir, que ella era suya, que se había ganado ese derecho, ser el primero, el único…

No, no…no…Luna no moriría, viviría para él, por él, quisiera ella o no…

..

..

Ella había regresado, por fin lo había hecho y lo primero que hizo cuando llegó fue buscarlo, abrazarse a él, enterrar el rostro contra su duro pecho y dejar que las lagrimas corrieran hasta mojarle la camisa al moreno.

El rostro de Blaise era inexpresivo, carente de emoción. Tensaba la mandíbula y fijaba la mirada en la nada para no dejarse arrastrar por las sensaciones que el cuerpo, el aroma, la cercanía de Luna estaba logrando en su sistema. Él ya se lo había prometido, se lo había jurado a su señor, tenía una misión que cumplir, pero todo aquello dejaba de existir en el momento justo en que ella se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo inundaba con su esencia…

Cítricos…Luna olía a cítricos.

—Te amo Blaise—, dijo ella aun contra el pecho de Blaise— no me dejes, tú no por favor, jamás me dejes—. Ella alzó la mirada, sus delgados brazos rodeaban la cintura del chico—. Quédate conmigo—, susurró despacio mientras frotaba la mejilla en el pedazo de piel expuesta entre los botones de la camisa del Slytherin.

— ¿Sólo mía por siempre?—, preguntó con voz ronca.

—Por siempre.

Juntaron sus labios sellando con él un silencioso pacto, una eterna promesa.

Blaise la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura mientras la tomaba de la barbilla con la mano del otro y la atraía hacia sí. Demandante dejó su lengua escapar y cual serpiente hacerse camino entre los labios de Luna. Tímidamente ella se lo permitió, abrió su boca suave y permitió que Blaise la marcara, la recorriera completa. Sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemino que murió en la boca del moreno cuando éste le acarició el paladar con la punta de la lengua.

—Mía, Luna, mía—, dijo él entre beso y beso. Sentía la completa entrega de Luna, notaba extasiado los pequeños temblores que recorrían su cuerpo y tocaba la sima de la plenitud cuando ella lanzaba aquellos leves gemidos que, como descargas de electricidad, le recorrían entero hasta concentrarse en su entrepierna.

Estaban en tierra de serpientes. Ella lo había esperado agazapada en la entrada de la Sala Común, aguardando el momento en que él cruzara aquel muro convertido en puerta.

"Blaise" había susurrado por lo bajo. El estremecimiento que marcó a Blaise cuando la escuchó decir su nombre después de tanto tiempo fue difícilmente controlado. El moreno se había girado un momento, le mormuró algo al chico que venía con él para después, en silencio tomar a Luna del antebrazo y arrástrala por los húmedos pasillos de las mazmorras hasta dar con una pequeña sala en donde una inmensa chimenea y un par de sofás de cuero negro dominaban la estancia.

El cuarto de reuniones de los Mortios en Hogawarts.

En cuanto él cerró la puerta tras de sí con un movimiento de su varita, Luna se lanzó sobre él, apretándolo contra ella, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

Ahora, sin despegarse de los labios de Luna, la dirigía lentamente hasta uno de los sillones. Cuando la parte posterior de las rodillas de la chica chocaron con la orilla, ella se dejó caer atrayendo a Blaise consigo.

El moreno se acomodó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, sus manos bajaron de su rostro para comenzar a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de Luna. Desde su cuello largo y blanco, la perfecta curvatura de sus senos bajo la ropa, la estrecha cintura, las delgadas caderas…hasta llegar a los muslos de la chica. Sus dedos diestros se colaron por debajo de la falta de la rubia, iniciando con una lenta caricia que iba desde sus rodillas hasta la tocar levemente la orilla de las bragas de la chica.

Bajo él Luna temblaba y jadeaba constantemente, entregada por completo a las sensaciones que las manos, que los labios, que la lengua de Blaise acariciándola le provocaban. Tensó el cuerpo cuando lo sintió jugar con su ropa interior y cuando los dedos del moreno se cerraron posesivamente sobre su muslo muy cerca de su centro no pudo evitar apretarse contra él y gemir más fuerte que antes.

Los gruesos labios de Blaise dejaron los de Luna para iniciar un recorrido hasta el sur…besó con parcimonia su cuello, lamió seductoramente el hueco de su clavícula y deposito una sendero de besos hasta toparse con la blusa de la chica. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos mordió el inicio de los senos de Luna haciendo que ella gritara de dolor compensándola después son lentos y perfectos lengüetazos sobre la piel herida donde claramente se distinguían sus dientes.

Poco después Luna sitió como Blaise se separaba de ella para detenerse de pie junto a sofá. Se miraron por un momento que le pareció eterno, ellos no necesitaban palabras, una mirada y sabían que ya se pertenecían. Blaise se inclinó sobre ella para darle el beso más lento y lleno de cariño que jamás le había dado, porque ahí frente a él se encontraba la única mujer a la que había llegado a amar, el único ser que había despertado en él el cariño.

Amaba a Luna con todas las fuerzas, con las mismas fuerzas que odiaba. Siempre sería ella, ella y nadie mas, eso estaba más que claro.

Luna vio como Blaise tomaba su varita y, tras un complicado movimiento, hacía aparecer una inmensa cama abocelada de sabanas blancas. Él la tomó en sus brazos sin despejar su mirada de los ojos de Luna, ella le sonrió al tiempo que elevaba una mano y le acariciaba el rostro.

Con delicadeza extrema la tendió sobre el colchón. Se dio tiempo de besarla una ultima vez antes de hincarse frente a ella y llevar sus dedos hasta los botones de la blusa de Luna. Con extrema lentitud, disfrutando de cada pedazo de piel que dejaba al descubierto, fue soltando botón a botón. De vez en cuando se inclinaba sobre ella y depositaba un beso rápido sobre la piel expuesta. Cuando terminó con la blusa y la hizo a un lado, sus dedos se cerraron sobre el broche de la falda escolar, a los pocos segundos ésta descendía por sus largas piernas. Él se movió de lugar hasta quedar a los pies de Luna, le quitó los zapatos y luego las calcetas escolares, dejando al fin a la rubia vistiendo solo su ropa interior, un sencillo conjunto de algodón de color azul cielo.

Él se la comía con la mirada, disfrutaba embelesado cada centímetro cuadrado de piel, cada sutil curva, la perfección en su cuerpo joven, en su cuerpo de mujer. Las mejillas de Luna se tornaron rojas ante la incesante inspección de Blaise, con timidez desvió el rostro a otro lado, no pudiendo soportar ya los ojos penetrantes del moreno sobre su cuerpo.

Pero la mano de Blaise la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Él estaba sobre ella, con las piernas a cada lado de las rodillas de Luna y sosteniéndose con un brazo para no aplastarla.

La besó lento en los labios para luego comenzar a decender. No dejó ni un solo trozo de cuerpo sin marcar. Su boca la acarició completa, dejó marcas rojas sobre su cuello, un sendero de saliva caliente por todo su abdomen, chupó duramente la carne de sus caderas, trazó caminos sin ruta por las largas piernas…La giró dejándola boca abajo para seguir con sus espalda, hizo a un lado el rubio cabello de Luna, con la punta de la lengua reconoció todas y cada una de las vértebras de su columna y sus manos lujuriosas se cerraron posesivas sobre sus nalgas. Continuó caminando hacia el sur sin descansó, reconoció el hueco detrás de sus rodillas, la firmeza de sus pantorrillas, y descubrió cada recoveco de sus pies. Y cuando ya el camino descendente se terminó, Blaise volvió a subir…sólo que esta vez utilizó la punta de los dedos, rozando la piel de Luna efímeramente. Cuando llegó a la altura de los seguros del sostén de Luna, los soltó con maestría; deslizó los tirantes por sus finos brazos hasta que la prenda dejó su cuerpo. Hundió deseoso las manos bajo el cuerpo de Luna y apresó entre sus palmas los pequeños pecho de Luna. Ella jadeó y sin poder contenerse arqueó la espalda hacia Blaise permitiéndole mayor acceso a sus senos. De pronto aquellas manos la liberaron para comenzar a bajar un poco mas, dirigirse de nuevo a su espalda, recorrerla toda, tomar la orilla de sus bragas y deslizarlas hacia abajo. Cuando las hubo liberado de ellas, las llevó hasta su rostro y aspiró el aroma puro de Luna, era deliciosa…con orgullosa satisfacción logró percibir la humedad en la ropa de la chica.

Él se preguntó si Luna sabía tan bien como olía, y no queriendo quedarse con la duda, le abrió las piernas ligeramente y lentamente enterró los dedos en el sexo de la chica.

Luna soltó el gemido mas escandaloso hasta ahorita dado cuando los dedos experimentados de Blaise se enterraron de ella y jugaron delicadamente entre sus pliegues. En un acto reflejo empujó las caderas contra la mano del moreno mientras, aún boca abajo, mordía la almohada y estrujaba la sabana entre sus dedos.

Una y otra vez deslizó sus dedos por toda la tierna y mojada piel, experimentando extasiado los pequeños espasmo en el sexo de Luna. Sus dedos se encontraron con aquel estrecho y apretado orificio, jugó perversamente por sus contornos, delineando su orilla…para entonces ella ya gemía de placer, retorciéndose, arqueándose completa y contrayéndose sobre la mano de Blaise, pero cuando aquellos dedos encontraron ese punto exacto, cuando llegaron a su clítoris erecto e hinchado, cuando jugaron con él y lo masajearon incansablemente ella ya no pudo soportarlo corriéndose entre gemidos que gritaban el nombre de Blaise.

Sacó su mano de entre las piernas de Luna, llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios y saboreó los jugos de Luna en ellos. Sí, definitivamente, sabía tan bien como olía.

—Blaise—, jadeó ella en un acto suplicante. Con lentitud y aun sintiendo su cuerpo débil, se giró hasta quedar de frente. En sus senos de pequeños pezones erectos se adivinaban las marcas de los dedos del moreno.

Fue entonces que él movió su varita sumiendo el lugar en una casi total oscuridad, sólo la llama moribunda de la chimenea les regalaba destellos de Luz. Con velocidad se desvistió quedando totalmente desnudo. Un solo costado de su cuerpo quedó iluminado. El fuego dotaba su lado derecho de un color ligeramente dorado, como chorros de luz liquida cayendo por su rostro, por su cuello y hombros, por sus fuertes brazos y sus abdomen duro y marcado…Luna abrió mucho los ojos cuando éstos se posaron en la entrepierna de Blaise, ahí donde su hombría grande, dura y palpitante se alzaba orgullosamente.

Ya había esperado mucho, no podría contenerse más. Controlando sus ansias se tendió sobre Luna.

—Abre las piernas Luna—, le dijo con voz ronca y curiosamente cargada de ternura. Ella obedeció y él se acomodo entre sus muslos.

Con la punta del su sexo rozó los pliegues de Luna, se hundía ligeramente y después se retiraba, preparando así a la chica para su invasión. Se incorporó en un brazo, y sin dejar de mirar a Luna a los ojos, dejó que su otra mano se dirigiera hasta su virilidad para lentamente, comenzar a penetrarla.

Ella cerraba los ojos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, sintió la anchura de Blaise enterrándose en ella, primero un poco, luego un poco más…hasta que se topó con aquella barrera que denotaba su virginidad.

Flexionó el brazo, besó intensamente los labios de Luna, dio un firme empujó de sus caderas y atravesó aquel natural obstáculo. La sintió gemir de dolor dentro de su boca y sus delgados dedos aforrándose a él. Y a pesar de que el instinto lo empujaba a dejarse llevar y hundirse desenfrenadamente una y otra vez en ella, le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse a él. Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Luna relajarse y empujarse lentamente contra él, Blaise supo que esa era la señal.

Comenzó a moverse una y otra vez en su interior, sintiendo como la estreches de Luna lo apretaba, como el sentirse dentro de ella, el acariciarla tan profundamente era la plenitud extrema.

Lentamente iniciaron juntos aquella danza ancestral en una sincronización perfecta. Él aceleraba el ritmo de sus penetraciones mientras ella alzaba las caderas y empujaba en el momento justo en que él se enterraba en su cuerpo.

Los gemidos, jadeos…respiraciones aceleradas llenaban la habitación, ella se aferraba a él, enterrándole las cortas uñas en el hombro al tiempo que elevaba una pierna acomodándola en su afilada cadera, otorgándole mas libertad.

Estaba sumida en el limbo del absoluto placer, el cuerpo de Blaise la estaba llevando a tocar el verdadero cielo y no parecía tener fin. En un movimiento rápido, Blaise se elevó hasta quedar hincado llevándose a Luna con él, ahora sus piernas blancas y largas se aferraban a cada uno de sus costados. La tenía abrazada por la cintura, Luna se balanceaba sobre él en un constante y perfecto movimiento de sube y baja; sus pecho perfecto se paseaban frente a él y no pudo resistir la tentación de llevar su boca hasta uno de ellos y succionarlo deliciosamente.

Luna gritó enardecida al sentir los labios de Blaise saboreando su seno, echó la cabeza hacía atrás dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama…y así, con Blaise bebiendo de ella, con sus manos tomándola posesivamente por las caderas, con su virilidad enterrándose exquisitamente, Luna llegó al mas explosivo orgasmo, arqueándose hasta casi quebrarse y gritando el nombre de Blaise.

Él, atraído por las contracciones de Luna no pudo aguantar mas y se corrió junto con ella en un gemino grave, ronco.

Exhausto se dejó caer sobre el lánguido cuerpo de la rubia, besó sus labios muy despacio para después acomodar la frente en el hombro de ella.

—Te amo—, dijo Luna susurrante, mientras peinaba los cabellos de Blaise.

Él no contestó, tan sólo apretó mas a Luna contra sí, salió de ella girándose hasta quedar de lado y obligándola a enterrar el rostro de su pecho.

Fue en ese momento, en el momento justo en que él levanto su brazo izquierdo y acarició el cabello de Luna, que ella la descubrió…Aquella maldita marca brillando sobre su piel.

Y sufrió, sufrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque sabía que a pesar de todo, a pesar de aquella marca prohibida ella lo amaba con todo su ser. Ella podría estar dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por él, escapar juntos y vivir lejos, donde ni la guerra y el odio los alcanzase…pero el hacerlo sería como traicionarse a sí misma, porque lo conocía, sabía que él era un asesino…que para llevar aquella insignia tuvo que matar, porque sabía que para seguir seguiría matando…y eso le partía el corazón.

Fue alguien como él, porque fue alguien como él el que mató a su padre, porque fue alguien de los suyos quien acabó con la vida de Neville…porque sería él quien acabaría con más inocentes….

Luna lo amaba, lo amaba con todo el corazón.

Y por esa razón, en esa noche, durmiendo entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, se permitió mentirse a sí misma, dejó que la falsa convicción de que podría perdonarlo se instalara en su mente dejándole dormir abrazada a su cuerpo.

Mañana, mañana sería otro día.

..

* * *

..

Y el mañana llegó trayendo consigo el nacer de la batalla.

Despertó de golpe en medio de las sabanas de su cama, en aquella habitación en la torre de las águilas.

Un terrible estruendo hizo temblar los cimientos del castillo y los gritos desgarradores de ayuda y de lucha se dejaron escuchar.

No pensó cómo fue que terminó ahí, no pensó a qué hora, ni cuándo…ella tan sólo se puso en pie, se vistió con lentitud, tomó su varita con fuerza entre sus dedos y cruzó la puerta de la llevaría a la guerra.

Aquella convicción de que lo había perdonado ya no existía, ahora la aplastante realidad de alzaba sobre ella: lo amaba con la misma intensidad que ayer pero ya nunca podría perdonarlo.

Vestido completamente de negro, usando aquella mascara plateada que cubría sus facciones, una varita en mano y matando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente la vio llegar.

Mas decidida….

Mas fuerte…

Mas hermosa….

Más suya que nunca.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente distrayéndolo por un momento de la pelea. Su cuerpo pequeño y desnudo, sus cabellos rubios, aquellos suaves gemidos que le sonaban a gloria, la manera en que se aferraba a su cuerpo y rezaba su nombre…las convulsiones en su cuerpo cuando la llevó al orgasmo….

Pero todo eso se borró en el instante en que la miró detenerse junto a Harry Potter, alzar su varita hacia los mortios, hacia él….y una voz con oraciones lejanas le llenó el cerebro:

"_La guerra se acerca y yo voy a pelearla, lo haré por mi vida, por lo que creo y por los que quiero. A lado de mis amigos, a lado de Harry"_

Y justo como lo prometió, como ella le dijo una vez peleó a lado de Harry…

Los muertos tanto de un bando como del otro caían incesantemente, cadáveres de rostros ahora sin nombre tapizaban el suelo de Hogwarts y la sangre corría como ríos sin fin.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le salvó la vida. Desde las sombras de la batalla le cubría la espalda. Blaise movía su varita y no tenía compasión alguna en matar a todo aquel que pusiera la vida de Luna en peligro. Ella no lo sabía, nadie lo notaba, Mortífagos caían sorprendidos en el momento en que un haz de luz verde salido de la nada los alcanzaba. Y por cada uno de los oscuros que morían de su mano, dos del bando de la luz los acompañaban.

Ambos sabían que llegaría en momento en que se encontrarían, era inevitable.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, apuntándose con la varita cuando horas antes se estaban amando.

Ella lo reconoció al instante, no necesitaba verlo sin la mascara para descubrir la fuerza en los ojos de Blaise— ¿Por qué?—, fue todo lo que Luna preguntó, intentando por todos los medios que las lagrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas.

—Este soy yo, nunca te engañé. El problema siempre fue que fuiste demasiado inocente para creer que jamás te haría daño.

Luna cerró los ojos con dolor. Al abrirlos los clavó en Blaise— ¿Estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo?

—No—, su voz sonó firme, segura, sin dejar lugar para las dudas. El nunca se arrepentiría de lo que pasó, nunca lo hacía, ni de lo bueno, ni de lo malo— ¿Te arrepientes?—, quiso saber.

—No.

Se sumieron en el silencio, a su alrededor las maldiciones seguían naciendo y la gente continuaba muriendo.

—Entonces ven conmigo—, Blaise bajó la varita y le tendió la mano a Luna.

Ella pasó la vista de aquella mano morena y poderosa a los ojos del chico. Tragó saliva y preguntó: — ¿Tuviste algo que ver en la muerte de mi padre?

—No, pero tampoco lo niego, no hice nada por evitarlo.

— ¡¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que acabarían con él, con la única persona que tenía en este mundo y no hiciste nada?, ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea, por qué!

—Porque la única persona que debe de existir en este mundo para ti soy yo.

Luna se sintió impactada por sus palabras, y aunque Blaise ya no la apuntaba con la varita, ella no bajaba la suya—. ¿Y Neville?

Los músculos del cuerpo de Blaise se tensaron y una furia brilló en sus ojos—. ¿Qué con él?

— ¿Tú lo…

—Sí—, dijo antes de que ella terminara la pregunta—. Si lo que quieres saber es si lo maté, sí lo hice. Te tocó, te tocaba todo el tiempo, te abrazaba y me robaba tu tiempo, tu presencia a mi lado.

—Te odio Blaise Zabini—, soltó Luna ya en medio del llanto, un llanto llenó de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor, de decepción, de amor….

Blaise sonrió resignado—. Sé que no lo haces. Ven conmigo Luna.

—No—, Luna se irguió en toda su corta altura alzando la barbilla, aferrando con mayor fuerza la varita entre sus dedos—. Has tomado un camino que yo jamás podré seguir.

—Entonces acabaré contigo.

—Ya lo has hecho.

Pero sus varitas jamás llegaron a enfrentarse. No cruzaron ni un solo hechizo de ataque ni defensivo.

Alguien más alcanzó a presenciar el modo en que ellos se apuntaban, viendo el peligro y la muerte danzando alrededor de ellos.

—Avada Kedavra—, gritó aquel y un cuerpo sin vida cayó desplomado en el suelo ante la mirada atónita del otro.

Harry Potter tomó a Luna entre sus brazos y la obligó a enterrar el rostro en su pecho. Él le había salvado la vida, pero tal vez hubiese sido preferible que lo hiciera.

Blaise Zabini hubiese matado su cuerpo, Harry Potter mató su alma.

..

* * *

..

**N/a: **

Hola!

Cómo están?

Pues aquí les dejo este, mi segundo One-Shot sobre Blaise y Luna. Siempre he escrito historias y más específicamente One-Shot con un final feliz, hoy quise hacer algo diferente, algo más trágico. Lamento si el final no fue del todo de su agrado, lo siento, pero así es como pensé la historia desde un principio, y quise ser fiel a mi criterio.

He de confesar que ésta tenía finales distintos, para ser más específicas tres, este y dos más. Y aunque ninguno de los otros dos era un final feliz, este me gustó más….

Tini, amiga, no te mentí nunca, te dije que no tendría un final color de rosa, pero espero que te haya gustado. Espero tu opinión.

Un saludo inmenso a mis hermanas del alma Inés y Patsy…quienes siempre me leen…jejeje, espero que les haya gustado ; )

_Eso…eso es todo amigos…_

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**UN ABRAZO ENORME.**

**GELY : )**


End file.
